Midnight Sun
by eamcjune20
Summary: This is Midnight Sun Rewritten with a twist,Edward can read Bella's mind.In Edward's Pov.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"New Girl"

I sat at the regular lunch table with my family they all chated quietly with each other while I sat here. I tried to ignore the adolesent teens as they lusted after the new girl, Isabella swan, but by the sound of it she hates the name Isabells and prefers .

I starred as Bella walked in with a girl whom I know as Jessica Stanely, she wasn't the nicest person in the world and I wondered why Bella was even friends with her. I then noticed Angela Weber sitting beside her and I sighed happily, knowing that Bella had atleast one nice friend made me happy.

_I suddenly heard someone say my name from across the crowded cafeteria and I zoned in on the voice._

"_who are they?" _i heard Bella asked shyly.

_Jessica sighed, "Those are the Cullens. They are outcasts noone ever talks to them and they are really weird." She sniffed._she was thinking of the time that I turned her down. Then I heard a thought that mirrored my own.

_Bella giggled, "I wonder when he turned her down," she thought._i stifled a laugh and my family gave me weird looks. I just held up my hand and shook my head.

Bella then asked jessica our names, "The big, burly one is Emmett,his girlfriend is the supermodel over there, Rosalie,alice is the little girl with spiky hair, jasper is the one who always looks like he is pain and he is alice's boyfriend, and there is Edward he has the bronze hair." She said with a proud smile. _"maybe she will be my friend since I dished to her" _the girl thought meanly.

"Does Edward have anybody?" Bella asked with a confused face._Jessica then laughed in her mind, "Ha!like she could get him."she thought sarcasticly._

Jessica shook her head sadly, "No, and he doesn't date, at all." She said dramaticly.

Bella flicked her warm brown eyes over to our table and surprisingly her thoughts weren't lustful only concerened,_ "That is really sad, must be hard living in a house ith other couples while you are by yourself," _she sighed softly and turned her attention back to her friends.

They talked about nonsense the whole time but I listened anyway. Her mind was an interesting place to be. She was soft, warm,sensitive,empathtic,and a really good listener. But one thing shocked me more than anything, she was selfless. No teenagers these days were like that but she was. As everyone was getting up to leave emmett looked at me, _"what_ _was that_ _about bro?"_ he thought curiously.

I gave him a small smile, "New girl," I murmured softly,knowing that he could hear me.

He smiled big showing all of his teeth, "anything good about the Cullen Clan," he whispered back as he rubbed his hands together.

I chuckled softly, "She isn't like normal teens that's for acts like she has lived for as long as I

has an old soul."I said with a soft smile.

Emmett gawfed loudly as we walked down the hall, "Dude, you got googly eyes for the new girl." He said in his teasing tone.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "Goodbye, Emmett, see you in spanish." I called as I left him standing in the halls with a goofy look on his face.

I shook my head as I laughed at my brother, he could be so annoying but he was my favorite brother. I walked into the biology room not knowing the horrifing hour that awaited me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Resistance"

I sighed to myself as I leaned back against my chair when suddenly I heard a hauntingly familiar "voice."

"_This guy is just a little too over helpful." _she thought with a mental sigh. I chuckled at that under my breath as she and Mike Newton walked into the small biology room.

"_She is really hot; I wonder if she would go out with me?"_ Newton thought wistfully. I frowned at that, she wasn't a trophy made for his pleasure. But then again I shouldn't care, she wasn't for me either. I was a monster, a soulless monster. I sighed again as Bella walked up to the teacher for him to sign her slip.

As she walked by the fan, which was blowing in my direction, I took a deep breath and had to stable myself on the table. She smelled absolutely mouthwatering. I clenched the corner of the table with my fingers to stop from jumping at her.

As I closed my eyes to focus her thoughts jumped at me, _"Gosh, does he already hate me? No, that couldn't be it, I just walked in. Maybe I smell bad…no, I smell like strawberries, my shampoo."_ She was wrong on that point she smelled like freesia with a hint of vanilla. So good. No! She has a family, people who love her. You won't hurt her, I thought to myself.

She hesitantly took her seat beside mine and I held my breath so that her smell wouldn't be as bad. I heard Mike, who was watching us across the room, "_Wow, if I could sit beside her I wouldn't ignore her." _he thought angrily.

I shook off his thoughts and tried to pay attention to the lesson. It was difficult to say the least, her smell was tantalizing and to make it worse her eyes were so trusting. I could easily lure her…No! Family, she has a family, something that was taken so many times by you already, don't do it again.

Her chocolate brown eyes avoided mine which was probably for the best. I sat, holding my breath for the **whole** hour, keeping my mind off of hers and on the teachers. As soon as the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and got out of the class as fast as I could.

I heard her thoughts as I walked quickly down the hallway to my spanish class, "_Couldn't be me,"_ she thought sadly , "_I don't know why I'm so sad about it he has never talked to me, never even met me! Why should I care?"_ she asked herself thoughtfully.

My pace slowed as I got closer to my next class and I shook my head as I thought, Why should I care either? I asked of myself, ashamed.

I walked into spanish and sat in my usual seat next to Emmett. I crossed my arms in front of me and rested my head there.

"What's wrong, Bro?" Emmett bellowed as he slapped my shoulder playfully. I growled under my breath so that only he could here, "Whoa, sorry dude, what happened?" he asked sincerely concerned.

I sighed and lifted my head, "Isabella Swan happened," I said with a harsh tone. I didn't mean to act like this but I didn't want to harm my family by messing up.

"Uh oh, what happened?" he asked carefully. I could tell that he knew he was treading dangerous waters.

"La tua cantante," I murmured so low that no human could hear it. Only my family and I knew what this meant and Emmett gasped in surprise at the bomb I had just dropped.

"Edward, what are you going to do?" he whispered urgently, "And how did you resist?" he asked with a confused visage.

I shook my head, "I will call a family meeting later and I have no idea how I did it. All I know is that I didn't want to hurt her so I didn't." I whispered back. Emmett clapped me on the back again and we both turned our attention to the teacher. I thought through everything that had happened today and how to tell the family.

I knew one thing, I was going to stay here and protect Bella. I didn't deserve her company but I will treat her the same as any other human.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Family"

I took a deep breath of air as I walked into the parking lot. It felt so much better being in the fresh air and not in those stuffy rooms. As Emmett and I climbed into my Volvo I heard Bella's thoughts as she walked towards her monstrosity of a truck.

"_I hope I have the grocery list, Charlie really has no idea how to cook. Oh, when I get home I need to e-mail Renee and see how she is doing. I hope Phil remembered to pay the light bill."_ She thought worriedly as she bit her lip, trying to concentrate on driving and focusing on this problem at the same time.

I frowned and Emmett noticed, "What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

I shook my head as I responded, "Bella isn't paying complete attention to her driving; she might crash." I murmured softly. I watched as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Emmett sighed, "Dude, have you seen the tank that girl is driving?" he asked rhetorically. "She wouldn't get hurt." He said strongly.

I just nodded as the rest of our family climbed in and I sped away. "As soon as we get home I call a family meeting." I whispered, knowing full well that they could hear me. I saw in the corner of my eye my whole family nod, but Rosalie had to ask, "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

I looked at Emmett pointedly and he sighed, "Rose, Baby, Edward just has some news for us is all." He said in a gentle voice, looking back in her direction.

She didn't seem convinced but she nodded anyway. As soon as I parked in the garage we all bolted to the, very rarely used, dining room. "Esme, Carlisle," I said in my normal tone, knowing that they could hear me if they were in the house and I knew that they were.

They were both in front of us within a few seconds, "Yes, son," Carlisle questioned softly, noting the look on my face. "_I wonder what happened at school today," _he wondered in his thoughts.

I sighed and decided that it was best to just come out with it, "I came in contact with my la tua cantante today," my whole family had their mouths agape except for Alice and Emmett, "in biology. And before any of you ask, no, I did not hurt her." I said strongly. I looked down at my feet, ashamed, what if they wanted to move.

Jasper butted in first, "How did you not feed from her? Her blood is supposed to be made for you." He asked, trying to make sense of my decision.

My eyes flashed to Jasper's, "I didn't hurt her because I didn't want to. She is not like normal teenagers. She is selfless, kind, warm, and innocent. I wasn't going to take a life like that." I glared as his jaw fell slack and he starred.

Alice squealed, "I knew that you wouldn't hurt her," she chirped as she clapped her dainty hands.

My muscles went to lock down and I starred at my favorite sister, "Wait, you knew that her blood would sing to me and you still didn't warn me!" my voice bellowed off of the walls as my temper flew out the window.

She glared back at me, "I trusted you and I knew that you wouldn't hurt her. If I thought that there was going to be danger I would have warned you." She said harshly. I wanted to jump forward and ring her little neck.

Carlisle stepped in before I could act irrationally, "Edward, calm down. You didn't hurt her that is the main thing." He murmured softly. My fists loosened slightly and I took a few steps back.

Alice looked smug, "_Ha! You got in trouble."_ She sang happily in her mind.

I growled, "Knock it off," I mumbled as my glare returned.

I just then heard Rosalie's thoughts, "_We have to leave because of you, Edward!"_ she shouted mentally. She was really mad and I gave her reason to be but I wasn't leaving Forks. I have to protect Bella, she needs protecting. She is clumsy.

I suddenly felt angry at the thought of leaving, "No!" I roared loudly. Everyone looked at me, shocked. I frowned, "No, Rosalie, I'm not leaving. She needs protecting and I won't let her get hurt. From what I have seen today she is clumsy and she could hurt herself." I replied as calmly as I possibly could.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, "I won't let this family get hurt because of your mistake!" she shouted in my face and Emmett went to stand behind her in case she made a jump for me.

I glared, "I don't want this family hurt either. I will hunt more often if that is what it takes, but I will not leave Forks!" I shouted angrily.

Everything was quiet for a moment. I looked around and noticed that sides were forming, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were standing behind me and Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were standing opposite of us. _"Sorry, Bro, but Rose would kill me if I went over to your side." _Emmett thought apologetically. I just rolled my eyes.

I looked at Alice and saw her glaring at Jasper, Jasper starred back with a pained expression. "I will "take care" of the human if you won't do it, Edward." Rosalie said meanly with her arms crossed over her chest. I could hear the quotation marks around take care and knew what she meant.

"No," I whispered menacingly, "you won't hurt Bella." I demanded.

Carlisle nodded, "I agree, no one in this family will hurt the girl. Am I understood?" he asked in his authoritive tone.

Rosalie tried to object and so did Jasper, "But, Carlisle, she is a threat. He could hurt her." She pointed at me as she tried to make a point.

Carlisle shook his head, "I trust Edward and so does Alice, and he will not hurt her. He can hear her thoughts if she otherwise becomes a threat." He said strongly.

Rosalie glared at me and I smiled smugly, "I'll keep an ear out, Carlisle." I murmured softly in his direction. I saw him nod, "I'm going hunting. I'll be back by morning." I called back over my shoulder as I rushed out of the house.

I smiled as I ran towards a place I knew had mountain lions. I ran until I could smell the scent then I let my instincts take over._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thoughts"

As I walked back into the house from my hunting trip I could hear Rosalie yelling at Emmett from upstairs. She was telling him how stupid it was to lie to her and blah blah blah. I shook my head, I knew that it was and is stupid to stay here but I couldn't leave. I may be putting Bella in danger but I can't find it in myself to leave. Her thoughts are to entrancing to me.

My eyes caught sight of my piano, which I haven't played in way to long. I slowly made my way up to my beloved baby grand piano. I smiled softly as my hand grazed the top of the beautiful instrument. I listened to the rest of my family to make sure that they were preoccupied enough, as not to hear me. I took my seat on the bench in front of my piano and set my long, white fingers on the ivory keys.

I thought about my family and how much harm I could bring them because of this one girl. I closed my eyes and allowed Esme's favorite song to flow through my fingertips. Whenever I played I blocked out all of the noise that wasn't coming from my piano. It allowed me to block out all the thoughts and sounds of my family. I haven't played in so long because I have been more depressed lately. My family has become closer to their mates and it makes me feel lonelier than ever.

I kept my eyes closed as I played through the rest of the song. As the song came to an end I opened my eyes and realized that my family had surrounded me while I played. _"That was beautiful, Edward," _Esme thought with love and pride dripping from every word.

Carlisle just smiled and Alice gave me small smile, "Time for school," she said softly, knowing that I was dreading this. I frowned but nodded anyway, "Meet you in the car." I replied quickly before running, full speed, to my room to get my bag.

I ran downstairs throwing a quick goodbye to Esme and Carlisle on my way out of the door. I jumped in the car and looked in the back to see that it was empty. I looked over at Alice, "They took the jeep," she said apologetically.

I sighed and shook my head, "It's okay, and I gave them a good reason to be mad." I retorted softly as I whipped out of the driveway.

Alice looked as if she was going to say something when we both got sucked into a vision, "_I saw Bella and Mike talking and he looked sad. I saw her say something and all I could catch was the word Jessica. His face immediately brightened and he ran off, waving as he went."_

As the vision ended I looked to her for answers, she shrugged, "I think he asked her out and she said no," she replied quickly. I sighed in relief, the Newton boy's thoughts could get vial.

As we pulled into the parking lot I could hear Bella's thoughts, "_Should I ask him what his problem is?" _she asked herself, biting her lip.

I frowned, who is she talking about? I asked myself with a sigh.

"_She is talking about you, Edward." _Alice told me softly.

That just made me sad, I looked at Alice with sad eyes asking her; Why?

She sighed and shook her head, "_Because of the way you treated her yesterday." _she thought at me angrily.

I flinched, "I didn't mean to, Alice." I said cajolingly.

She sighed, "I know you didn't mean to, but, Edward, she is going to be my friend. Please don't mess this up for me." She whispered pleadingly.

I nodded, "I won't, Alice. You do know that you're my favorite sister, right?" I asked jokingly.

She gave me a growl but nodded anyway. I chuckled and started to climb out of the car. Before I took the first step I saw Bella walking towards me. I gulped but forced myself to walk in the same direction. 

I heard her thoughts before they came out of her mouth, "_What is your problem?"_ she asked roughly, in her mind. It shocked me though when the words that came out of her mouth were completely the opposite.

Cliffy!i know it's short, and I'm sorry but my fingers are cramping because I had a lot of tests today. I promise I will write more tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Update!

Hey, guys, I'm sorry for not updating but I have a lot events coming up and school. I will post again on Monday, I promise. Thank you all for all of the reviews! I love them sooooo much. Don't give up on me! Please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"**Personality"**

"**Why were you so mean yesterday?" she asked softly, "You don't even know me." she stated in a small voice. I felt the shame flow over me in waves. I didn't mean to make her this way.**

"**I'm sorry," I rushed out, she looked up at me slowly, "I was in a really bad mood yesterday, and it didn't help that my brother, Emmett, was aggravating me." I said comfortingly with a small chuckle.**

**Bella sighed, "So you don't hate me?" she asked softly, straightening her back slightly.**

**I shook my head quickly, "No, Bella, I don't hate you. How could I? like you said, 'I don't know you'" I quoted softly.**

**It amazed me how humans could jump to such conclusions. I listened in on her thoughts to see what she thought, **_**"Okay, he was just having a bad day. I wonder what his brother did that made him that murderous."**_** she thought in wonder.**

**I smiled, "I love my family, but Emmett can be a little much sometimes," I said with a shrug and a smile. I made a mistake doing that smile though, I showed her all of my teeth. She should be revolted.**

**Before I could close my mouth I caught her thoughts, **_**"That smile just makes him more handsome." **_**she thought admiringly. **

**That left me dumbstruck. She liked my smile. I didn't scare her away, she is a really interesting creature. And the more I looked at her the more I saw the beauty of her face and of the small smile on her lips.**

**I mentally shook myself out of that frame of mind. I could not and would not fall in love with a human. I cannot explain why I feel protective of her but I don't love her. **

**I frowned at my thoughts but was shaken out of my reverie by Bella's voice, "Edward, are you ok?" she asked, her smile dipping slightly, **_**"Did I say something wrong?"**_** she asked mentally.**

**I shook my head, "I'm fine," I said softly, "I've got to go. I'll see you later, Bella." I said quickly. I dipped my head and turned on my heel to go to my first class.**

**I had my first class with Alice and Jasper and, to be honest, I dreaded it because I knew Jasper would be judging me the whole class. I sighed as I walked through the threshold of my Math AP class. I heard Jasper's thoughts across the room, **_**"You shouldn't be talking to that girl, Edward," **_**he thought. I could practically hear the snarl in that thought. I growled only low enough so he could hear, "You don't control me, Jasper. She won't tell anyone." I sighed as I sank in to my seat. **

**I heard Alice's comforting thoughts beside me, she decided to teach Jasper a lesson today, **_**"Don't listen to him, Edward. He will benefit from this too." **_**My brows furrowed at that and I pictured asking her, "Why?" She giggled quietly, **_**"That is for me to know and for you to figure out on your own."**_** I snarled at my favorite sister because she began blocking her thoughts from me.**

**I crossed my arms and thought about her thoughts for the rest of the morning. How could Jasper benefit from Bella? I asked myself confusedly. **

**When lunch finally arrived all my thoughts of my family flew out of my mind when I heard that "voice" I had come so accustomed to over the day I had known her. Bella.**

"_**What if he went back to how he was yesterday? I really don't want to feel that hatred again. Okay, if he glares at lunch then I'll skip Biology."**_** she was making deals with herself. That made me chuckled a little bit to myself. I won't glare at her because I want to talk to her in class.**

**I have discovered that she had a very timid personality and she was tough on the inside but didn't know how to express it. And she was a people pleaser.**

**When she looked at my families table I gave her a small smile and she returned it timidly. **_**"Okay, I'll go since he is in a good mood." **_**she thought, more relaxed than before. **

**I smiled and promised myself that I would talk to her in class.**

**Okay, guys, I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't posted in forever. I have been sooooo busy and I have had writers block!****L **

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. Please reviews!JI love them. **

**Next chapter when I get 5 reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted but I've been very busy with family problems and writers block so I'm updating now. Please forgive me! I would really like 5 comments before the next chapter. Thank you! Oh and I am making the van incident happen earlier than it did in the book it won't be in this chapter but probably the next. Please don't flame me for it. Thank you again. P.S. I will be changing the story line _a lot_ and if you don't like it then please don't read it because this is my story.

For the rest of lunch I sat listening to the inane chatter of the teens sitting at the same table as Bella, but all I was paying attention to was Bella's thoughts. Her thoughts consisted mostly of the direction of her friend's conversations. I did notice, however, that her thoughts would sometimes drift to my family. This is when I paid the most attention. She was very observant, she noticed how sometimes Alice's eyes would drift off, or how I would nod almost unnoticeably when one of my siblings would say something, and, most importantly, how we never ate or drank anything.

I knew that it was dangerous for her to notice these differences for many reasons, but I couldn't tell my family. I knew a few of my siblings would want to kill her and I couldn't let them do that. I was so into my reverie that I didn't notice Emmett hit my arm, "Dude, come on. Everyone's gone." He said before he walked off after Rosalie. "_Wow, he was out of it. I wonder what that human has that makes him go loopy."_ Emmett thought to himself as he and Rosalie walked out of the cafeteria doors.

I rolled my eyes at my brother and started to slowly walk off to Biology. I thought about how much Bella _saw_ and it worried me. If I talked to her and let my guard down then I knew she would catch on faster, and I couldn't put my family in jeopardy. I really wanted to talk to her, ask her questions, but I knew that I couldn't. It pained me to make this decision in the few minutes I had to walk to class, but I knew it was best to let her live her life without me.

I walked into the biology room as everyone was talking to all of their friends-including Bella-happily. I slowly walked to my side of my and Bella's desk carefully avoiding the vile teen sitting on the edge of the desk. Mike Newton sat in front of Bella talking happily to Bella about some school thing a few weeks later. I sat down as far from Bella as possible so that Mike didn't get any ideas.

I tuned into their thoughts and conversation as soon as I sat down. Mike had been laughing but he stopped and looked down, nervous, "Um, Jessica asked me out to the spring dance." He said softly looking down at the linoleum as if it had a pretty picture on it. His thoughts showed his nervousness, "_Please be disappointed. Please tell me you want to go with me. Don't tell me your going with Cullen."_ He pleaded with his thoughts.

Bella just smiled at him, "That's great, Mike!" she replied enthusiastically. All I could read from her was that she was glad he wouldn't ask her so that she didn't have to turn him down. That thought made me internally smile, I was glad that she didn't like Mike.

He blushed slightly and looked down again, "I kinda told her I had to think about it." He muttered pathetically. His thoughts almost made me laugh, "_Darn it, she was way too happy that Jess asked me. Then she got disappointed that I told Jess maybe. This is not good."_ He thought dejectedly. I had to hold back my laugh from busting out.

Bella's face dropped, "Why would you do that?" she asked softly. Her brown eyes widened in innocent curiosity and I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. I quickly shook myself out of it and tuned into her thoughts, "_This is not good. Mike is one of my friends, I can't see him as anything else. I really wish that I didn't have to hurt his feelings."_ She thought this sadly and it proved my theory of how selfless she really was.

He rubbed the back of his neck as she looked up at him, "I was kinda hoping you would ask me." He murmured sadly. "_Wow, I didn't think this would hurt but I guess this is the way it is. I'll tell Jess yes."_ He thought dejectedly but he seemed resigned.

She sighed and shook her head, "Sorry, Mike, but I'm not going at all. So, you shouldn't make Jess wait, it's rude." She told him sternly. "_I really hope Jess doesn't start to hate me for this." _she thought sadly. I frowned at this, Jessica wasn't a good friend at all and I really didn't like her.

Mike nodded as he climbed off the desk, "I won't, I'll catch her before she goes to gym." He smiled at Bella before he turned to walk to his desk as walked into the room.

Bella leaned forward and put her head in her hands. She pushed her fingers against her temples and I listened to only her thoughts again, "_I really wish I didn't have to hurt him but I can't feel the same for him. I would only say yes to one person."_ At that moment I saw her eyes slide over to me across the table. I looked straight at the white board until she focused her attention on something else.

Her thoughts swam through my head through the whole lesson. She said she only say yes to me. Well, she didn't say it but she implied it in her thoughts. When the bell rang I was still deep in thought and I really didn't want to listen to anybodies thoughts right now so I blocked out every thought, every voice. Then it was quiet in my own head.

Carlisle never did understand how I could block every thought at will if I wanted too. We finally boiled it down to ninety years of practice. I slid into my seventh hour Spanish class easily. I walked to my desk beside Emmett and languidly slid into my chair.

Emmett slapped my shoulder playfully, "Hey, Eddie, how was biology?" he asked with chuckle. I knew what he was trying to get at and he needed to know that I wasn't talking to Bella anymore.

I growled under my breath at the nickname but answered him anyway, "You know I hate that name, but if you must know it was fine." I told him strongly.

He pouted at the lack of information, "What? No juicy details about your human." He teased lightly.

I growled under my breath again, "She has a name and no I'm not talking to her anymore." I said softly. I looked down at my desk as our Spanish teacher walked in.

Emmett seemed to give up then and for that I was grateful. I wanted to be alone in my head for a while. The lesson I was able to rest and think on how one human girl could turn my life upside-down. I dropped that thought instantly because I knew the answer- she was different. She was selfless, kind, warm, stubborn, and strong. I have never met anyone like her before, but I couldn't interact with her.

When the final bell rang I quickly got out of the classroom and made my way towards my silver Volvo. I saw Alice standing by it with everyone else standing by the jeep, which was parked beside my car.

I got in my car hurriedly, "Come on, I wanna go for a run tonight." I told everyone as I shut my door loudly.

Alice climbed into the passenger side of my car while everyone else climbed into Emmett's jeep. I sped out of the parking lot quickly so that I wouldn't have to see Bella. I knew I would feel guilty if I did see her big, innocent brown eyes.

I shook the vision out of my head and focused on only driving. Alice seemed to notice my agitation, "What's wrong, Edward?" she asked strongly to get my attention.

I shook my head, "I can't involve her in our lives." I bit out from between my teeth. My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter on their own accord.

I saw Alice shake her head at me from the corner of my eye, "Don't be absurd. She will involve herself if we don't." she told me matter-of-factly.

I pressed my foot harder on the accelerator, "I don't want to argue about this, Alice." I said as strong as my voice would allow.

Alice just through her hands up, "Fine, but never bet against me." She told me with a self-assured strength. Just as she had finished her sentence I pulled up into our driveway.

I glanced over my shoulder at Alice as I climbed out of the car, "Tell Carlisle and Esme that I'll be back before dawn." I told her before I shot into the forest. I took comfort in the fort the trees made but I dug my feet into the ground to make it to my favorite spot in the forest. I would spend my night thinking there. It would free me from reality for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm really loving the reviews!:) And this chapter is the Van Incident scene. Let me know what you think. And I'm really going to try not to make the story line confusing but if it gets that way let me know and I will explain it.

I spent the whole night lying in the middle of my favorite place. My Meadow. It is always nice to get away from all the noisy thoughts. It is always so peaceful and quiet in this circle in the forest. There is a stream not far from the meadow and with my advanced hearing I could hear the bubbling of the water and the rocks scraping against each other on the stream bed. It also has beautiful wild flowers growing in it and the colors range from violet to sky blue. I spend most of my free time here.

When the sun started to rise behind the clouds in the horizon I started back to the house. I ran at full speed, allowing the wind to blow forcefully through my disheveled hair. Running always gave me a sense of freedom, power, and made me feel as if I was flying. It was very exhilarating. I was the fastest in my family and I loved it. I always won the races.

After I jumped over the stream near the house I started to slow down. I could hear Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett getting ready for school in their respective rooms. Esme and Carlisle were in his office discussing me. I didn't want to listen to their conversation because I knew that Esme would be worrying and Carlisle would be trying to calm her. I hated that they worried about me so much. The whole family thought that I was unhappy because they had mates and I didn't. I will admit that that is part of my sadness but not all of it. I am a monster. I have murdered people. They might not have been innocent but they were humans.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and walked faster up to my room. I walked up the three flights of stairs to my room and opened my door to find my clothes for the day already laid out on my black leather couch against my glass wall. Alice laid out the whole family's clothes for us. She never allowed us to wear the same outfit twice either. I chuckled to myself quietly as I got dressed quickly.

After I was dressed and ready for the day I made my way down the stairs and into the family room. I tuned into Alice's thoughts as she and Jasper walked down the stairs, "_Hey, everyone will ride with us this morning. Rosalie is the only one who is still mad."_ She thought to me sympathetically.

I gave her a small smile, "It's okay, I kinda figured she would be the last one to forgive me." I said at a normal tone to show her that we didn't have to hide this conversation.

She smiled sadly and shook her head, "She'll get over it. It's not like Bella knows our secret or anything." She said with a shrug.

Jasper nodded, "That's the only reason I forgave you." He told me with his slight southern twang.

I smiled mockingly, "Oh, Thanks, Jazz." I said sarcastically.

He shrugged with a smirk, "No problem, Bro." he said, punching me playfully on the arm.

Rosalie and Emmett came down the stairs then, I tuned into Emmett, "_Hey, Bro, I would steer clear of Rose today. She is still pissed."_ He thought when he came in behind his mate.

I smiled slightly at him, "I expected that, Emmett." I told as I chuckled lightly. After living with Rosalie for almost 80 years, I got used to her getting mad at me. It didn't bother me when she chewed me out anymore. I have learned to just shrug and smile.

I listened in on Rosalie to see just how pissed she really was, "_Stupid, moronic, selfish, idiot," _she thought of more but I would rather not repeat them.

We all shouted good bye to Esme and Carlisle as we made our way out to the Volvo. When we all climbed in I heard Emmett telling Rosalie to ease up a bit and that there was no reason to angry when she didn't even know anything. That didn't help anything. If anything it made her worse.

I knew that today I would have to ignore Bella and it wouldn't be pleasant. Bella was very interesting and I wanted to know more but I wasn't about to ruin her life by allowing her to get involved in my family. I wasn't in love with her but I found her interesting. She was one weird human.

I was brought out of my reverie when I pulled into the school parking lot. When I stepped out of my car I realized that the asphalt was icy from the temperature and rain from the previous day. My brows furrowed as I thought of all the students coming to school today and hoped that Bella would be alright.

My family and I were about 10 minutes early and we all gathered around my car to talk before school started. More students began to file into the parking lot and I suddenly heard the engine of Bella's truck nearing the school. I tried to ignore it and I did until I heard and saw three things simultaneously: First, I saw Alice's vision of a blue van skidding-out of control- towards Bella and her truck. Second: I heard the tires of the van. And third: I heard Bella's heart stop and I heard her thoughts screaming for anyone to help her.

My eyes were locked on her face as two words ran through my mind, _Not Her._

Before I even thought about it I was running as fast as my legs would carry me across the lot and in between Bella and the van trying to crush her. When I reached her I wrapped my arm around her waist as I pushed her to the ground. I heard a deafening crack as her skull hit the pavement. I panicked for a moment before I realized that she wasn't bleeding and that the van hadn't stopped skidding towards us. I cussed softly before I shot my hands out protectively. The van shuddered to a stop as my hands left dents in the side of the door. The van was still coming towards us; it had wrapped itself around the bed of her truck and was coming for her legs. I picked the van up with one hand and swung her legs around with the other. I let the van drop and shielded her body with mine so that the popping glass wouldn't hit her.

The screaming started immediately after everything stopped moving. I wrapped my arm around Bella's fragile form and pulled her closer to my body so that she wouldn't move too much. "Bella, are you alright? Say something please."I practically pleaded. I needed to make sure I didn't hurt her too much.

Her eyes fluttered open and her brown orbs starred into mine, "I'm fine," she muttered as she tried to sit up. "_How in the world did he get to me so fast? He was by his car." _she thought in awe.

In my shock that she had seen that I let go of her waist and scooted as far away from her as I could in the cramped space. "How is your head?" I asked her to get her mind off of what she had seen.

She shook her head before holding the back of it, "Ow," she whimpered softly. I tried not to chuckle as she tried to gather her thoughts, "_That really hurts. Okay, back on subject, he was on the other side of the parking lot and there are dents in the door."_ I tried not to convey my shock as her thoughts revealed how much of that incident she saw. Once her thoughts were in order she finally got to ask me, "How did you get to me so fast?"She asked with suspicion lacing her voice.

I really didn't want to lie but I had to, "I was standing right next to you, Bella." I told her with as much conviction as I could.

As I said this people started to pull the van away from us and bring stretchers in, "Please promise you'll tell me the truth later." She pleaded as people got close. I just nodded.

The paramedics tried to get me on a stretcher but I refused in the most persuading voice that I had. Bella also tried to refuse hers but I told them that she hit her head and might have a concussion. Her thoughts almost made me laugh, "_Traitor," _she all but shouted at me through her thoughts.

I chuckled so quietly at that so that no human could hear as I climbed into the front of the ambulance. I could hear in Bella's thoughts that she thought it was unfair that I didn't have to use a stretcher and I didn't have to ride in the back. It amused me to no end that all she could think about was being strapped to that "stupid" stretcher. She wasn't worried at all about maybe having a concussion or the fact that she saw everything I had done.

When we reached the hospital I jumped out of the ambulance and walked briskly into the E.R.'s front doors. I headed straight to Carlisle's office to find him reading the files on his desk, "Carlisle, you have to help me." I told him in an urgent tone.

He looked up, shocked, "Edward, what are you doing here?" he asked me with his brows furrowed.

I quickly explained without pause, "There was an accident at school. Carlisle, I'm so worried that I might have hurt her; she hit her head when she hit the pavement. Please help her." I pleaded with him urgently.

He stood up and walked around his desk to put his hand on my shoulder. He started to lead me down the hallway, "Who got hurt, Son?" he asked me cautiously.

I sighed as I kept a steady pace beside him, "Isabella Swan," I said shortly.

He didn't speak but talked to me through his thoughts, "_Is she bleeding?" _he asked me gently.

I shook my head quickly, "No, but she might have a concussion. Carlisle, a van was coming right for her I couldn't let her die." I pleaded him with my eyes to understand why I did it.

He patted my shoulder when we reached her door, "I'm proud of you, Son. You did the right thing." He told me gently.

I smiled and thanked him with my eyes. He gestured for me to go ahead of him and I walked through the door silently. Tyler Crowley was continuing a string of apologies to-what seemed to be a sleeping Bella.

Before I asked if she was sleeping I caught on to her thoughts, "_Why can't he just give it up? I already told him that I forgive him."_ She thought, getting annoyed by the boy's inane chatter.

I cleared my throat to make my presence known. Tyler immediately shut up and starred up at me. Bella's eyes popped open and glared openly at me. She was mad that I hadn't told her the truth and she knew the truth.

Tyler started to apologize to me the minute the shock wore off, "Dude, I'm so sorry. I must've hit the ice wrong or something-"he was going to keep going but I stopped him.

I gave him a small smile, "No blood, no foul," I told him with a grin.

That seemed to satisfy him as he settled back into his bed. It shocked me how I could stand so close to a bleeding human and it didn't bother me yet if Bella were to bleed it would be very bad.

I stood in the corner, thinking while Carlisle checked over Bella. I vaguely heard Carlisle tell Bella that she was fine and that she could go home.

She scowled, "I can't go back to school?" she asked quickly. Her thoughts amused also, "_I Love Charlie, but I can't imagine him being attentive. _"She thought grimily.

Carlisle smiled a bit, "I hate to tell you but I think most of the school is in the lobby." He said with a chuckle. Bella groaned, "Would you like to stay here?" he asked her with a smile.

She immediately jumped up on wobbly legs, "No!" she said loudly. She swayed slightly and Carlisle held her the tops of her arms to keep her from falling. He gave her a doubtful glance and she shook her head, "_No need to tell him that my balance problems have nothing to do with my head."_ She thought grimly.

I chuckled softly as Carlisle went to deal with Tyler but stopped immediately when she stepped to close for comfort, "Can we talk?" she asked me seriously.

I took a step back and spoke through my teeth, "Your dad is waiting for you." I told quickly. Her scent was to close and it was making venom fill my mouth.

She looked up at me through her lashes, "Please," she pleaded softly. I all but groaned. I quickly led her down the hall way and turned a sharp corner so no one could see us. I knew she had to practically run to keep up but I was nervous.

I spun around quickly to face her, "What?" I asked harshly.

Her thoughts were scattered for a moment as she tried to think of what she had done to piss me off. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault but I couldn't. "You promised you would tell me," she whispered innocently.

I scowled, "I don't owe you anything." I growled at her.

She frowned, "I know that. Thank you." Her thoughts made me nervous, "_I won't give up." _she thought to herself.

I frowned, "I hope you enjoy disappointment." I told her seriously before turning my back and making my way down the hallway. I knew that when I got home I would have to deal with my family and I dreaded that so much. I raised my chin slightly as I walked out of the hospital and into my doom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I walked out of the hospital I realized that I had left my car at school and that my siblings had probably taken it home. I sighed as I made my way to the woods that surrounded the hospital. Once I was far enough into the woods I bolted into a run. I knew that Carlisle had to finish his shift before he came home which meant that I wouldn't get yelled at for another few hours. Well, maybe not physically but I would get a mental beating. I dreaded the fact that half of my family would turn on me and I knew it would be bad but I knew I had to protect Bella. I have put so much effort into protecting her I couldn't just give up.

I started to slow when the house started to become visible. I hoped beyond all hope that Esme would be proud of me for saving Bella just as Carlisle had been. She most likely would be because Esme was a motherly person and she wouldn't want an innocent person to die if it could be prevented.

Suddenly I was bombarded with my families' thoughts. Esme: "_I just want us to stay."_

Alice: "_I'm proud of you, Edward._" She saw me being able to hear her now.

Emmett: "_Oh my God, he has ruined everything. Rose is beyond livid now."_ I sighed at that.

Jasper:_ "He is so stupid. This human is smart enough to start figuring this stuff out. What if she spills?"_ I shook my head to myself.

And the best for last; Rosalie: "_I CANNOT BELIEVE HE PUT US IN DANGER LIKE THIS. IF THE VOULTURI FIND OUT WE ARE ALL DEAD. I guess I could take care of the girl myself."_ I found myself snarling to myself as the last thought passed through her head.

I walked stiffly through the front door of the house and made my way upstairs. I met Alice on the stairwell, "When will Carlisle get home?" I asked her quietly.

She smiled encouragingly at me, "He'll be home in half an hour," she told me gently. I nodded and went to keep walking, "I'll keep everyone away until he gets home." She told me at vampire speed.

I looked over my shoulder at her with a small smile, "Thanks, sis," I whispered. I reached out my hand and ruffled her hair gently. She stuck her tongue out at me and ducked out from under my hand.

I chuckled softly and ran the rest of the way to my room. When I reached my room I hit the play button on my stereo and lay on my black couch as Claire De Lune filled my room. I closed my eyes slowly and instead of being met with blackness I was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. I remembered the moment right before I ran to save her from the van: the moment when her eyes briefly met mine. At that moment all I could see in her eyes was pure terror of what was about to happen to her and I felt unexplainable need to protect her. I wanted to keep her safe, away from any harm. As suddenly as that thought entered my mind I felt an unexplainable feeling in my chest where my heart should be.

My eyes popped open and I jolted off of the couch. I clutched my chest and leaned over my knees. I felt that if I had been standing up I would've collapsed. This feeling in my chest rocked my whole being and made me feel the pricking in the back of my eyes as if I was going to cry. I started to gasp because this feeling literally knocked the breath out of me even though I didn't need to breathe.

After a few moments the burning feeling in my chest eased down to become a dull tingling. I slowly relaxed my muscles and sat back against the glass wall at my back. My eyes weren't even closed but all I could see was Bella's innocent face. With her wide brown doe eyes, hi cheek bones, and mahogany hair falling in waves around her shoulders.

I suddenly felt this need to be near her, make sure she was okay. My thoughts were interrupted as Alice opened my door, "Carlisle's home," she told me with a big grin on her face. I nodded and she ran off down the stairs. I slowly got up off the couch and made my way after her walking slowly as I could. I didn't want to face my family yet. I knew Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet would go against me.

When I finally made it downstairs I headed straight for the dining room. We only ever used it for family meetings so I knew that's where they would be. I found Carlisle sitting at the head of the table with Esme sitting at his left and an empty seat-open for me-on his right. Alice was sitting next to my seat, Jasper was standing across the room, and Emmett was standing behind Rosalie who was sitting next to Esme.

I made my way across the dining room to sit in my seat and was getting mentally abused by Rosalie the whole way to my seat. As soon as I sat down the whole room erupted in questions. My head was spinning so fast from all of the questions being thrown at me. I couldn't answer them all at one time and to get them to be quiet I slammed my open palm down on the table. It quieted down almost instantly after that.

I looked at Carlisle for him to begin, "What happened, Edward?" he asked, his voice filled with authority.

I looked at my hands, "The van was coming straight for her. I just couldn't let her die, Carlisle." I looked up at my family so that I could plead with my eyes for them to understand. The thought of existing without Bella somewhere on this planet was…crippling.

Esme, Carlisle, and Alice were all grinning widely while Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie still looked angry but Jasper and Emmett less so than Rosalie.

Rosalie's thoughts suddenly caught my attention, "_I could break her neck, and make it seem like a bad fall. The human will not interfere with my life here." _She thought viciously.

Before another word could leave anyone else's mouth I growled loudly, glaring daggers at Rosalie. "Don't you even think about it, Rosalie." I growled out from between my teeth. I stood up sharply-startling everyone-and clenched my fists at my sides, "You will not hurt Bella Swan." I growled lowly.

Everyone's gaze drifted to Rosalie and she stood up too, "It's your fault I'm even considering it. You have practically told her our secret." She growled back at me.

Esme, Carlisle, and Alice stood up then. The rest of the family seemed ready to prevent a fight. I knew that if Rosalie laid one finger on Bella I would have no choice to destroy her. She can't just think she can kill another vampire's mate and it would be okay. Wait, mate? Where did that come from? Okay, shake it off.

Carlisle spoke then, "Edward, when you saved her what did she see?" he asked gently.

I sighed but looked up at him, "She saw everything, but I know she won't say anything. I promise I will keep tabs on her thoughts." I told him strongly.

Rosalie growled again but I snarled right back, "Stop it," Alice commanded from her spot beside me, "She won't say anything I've seen it, I promise. Edward, it'll be okay, I love her too, you know." She told me with a smug smile.

I looked down at her in shock, "Love her too?" I whispered in shock.

Jasper spoke up for the first time, "Edward, I don't like this but I can feel how you are feeling and," he shook his head, "it's indescribable. You love her, she is your mate." He told me gently.

I was brought out of my shock when Rosalie growled, "Oh, how wonderful, another sister." She sneered sarcastically.

I decided to ignore that jab because of Emmett's next comment, "Bro, if what you feel for this human," I growled at the use of the words "that human", "-sorry-I mean Bella-what I feel for Rose then I get it." He told me sincerely.

Esme just smiled the whole time and her thoughts were even happier than her face, "_Oh, I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to meet her. I'm sure I'll love her." _She gushed happily.

I grasped my head between my hands and sighed in exasperation, "I need to think," I growled softly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to find a sympathetic looking Alice, "_Go be where you want to be. I'll cover for you here."_ She thought gently. Before I dashed out the door I saw a vision of a sleeping Bella with me sitting in a corner.

I smiled gently to myself before I ran as fast as I could to chief Swan's house. I ran until I could see the small white house coming into my view. I slowed to a walk and surveyed the inhabitants of the house. I could hear Chief Swan's dream from his bedroom-fishing. I walked closer until I could hear Bella's thoughts coming from her room. She was dreaming.

I ran to the tall oak tree in her front yard and climbed up until I was eye level with the first window. I looked through and saw Bella sleeping peacefully in her bed. I opened her window slowly and slowly climbed through to be met with Bella's mouthwatering scent. Her room was drenched in her scent but I was in complete control of those instincts right now.

She looked so innocent. Her hair looked like a halo fanned out around her head and the moon outside her window cast a glow over her face that knocked me breathless. She was an angel and a wave of guilt flowed over me. She was an angel and I was a monster. I shook it off and walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of her room.

I tuned into her dreams once I had sat down. I watched as picture after picture went through her mind: her mother, trees, her father, and some of her friends at school. I kept watching and was nearly knocked out of my chair in surprise when my face showed up and stayed in her mind.

I starred at her in shock, "Edward," she whispered clearly. I starred more intently to assure myself that she had not woken up, "Edward," she sighed as she rolled onto her side.

The burning in my chest came back full force and I couldn't help the sudden urge to get up out of my seat and walk closer to her bed so I did. I kneeled down in front of her face in front of her bed. Her warm breath washed over my face and the fragrance caused a dull ache in my throat but I ignored it. I brushed a stray hair away from her eyes as gently as I could but her face seemed to follow my hand and I smiled gently at the thought that she didn't want me to leave her.

I pulled my hand back slowly and slowly rose from my crouching position. I looked out her window to see the sky starting to lighten up. I sighed and took one last look at her peaceful face before I opened her window, "I love you," I whispered gently.

I jumped from her window and started to run. I was in love with Isabella Swan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm really lovin' all of these reviews!Thank you so much!Please keep them coming.:)

As soon as my feet hit the ground beside the large oak tree I took off into the woods. I ran as fast as I could to reach the house because I knew that I would be seeing Bella in the next hour or so. I was already anxious about being away from her because I knew that a lot could happen in an hour. She could fall down the stairs after she woke up, she could choke on her breakfast, or she could run off the road on her way to school.

These worried thoughts were still running through my head when I reached my home. I walked up the steps to the porch slowly; still contemplating the fact that Bella could get hurt and I wouldn't be there to save her.

Suddenly my little pixie of a sister was standing in front of me, "I saw you worrying about Bella. Don't. As far as I can see she will perfectly safe today." She told me with a soft smile.

I gave her a look, "Alice, you know your visions aren't always right." I told her strongly.

She just sighed and rolled her eyes, "You will see her in an hour at school and see that she is completely safe." She answered with a smug smile.

I just shook my head and ran up to my room to get ready. I quickly changed into the clothes that Alice had laid out and grabbed my bag. I stopped at my doorway to assess my family's thoughts before I went downstairs.

Esme and Carlisle were in their room in their own little world, Alice and Jasper thinking about how today would turn out knowing that I couldn't stay away from Bella anymore, Emmett was worrying about Rosalie's temper, and Rosalie was still calling me names in her mind. I couldn't quite bring myself to worry about Rosalie because her opinion on Bella meant nothing to me as long as Bella stayed alive.

I ran down the three flights of stairs to my siblings who were waiting impatiently by the front door. I walked straight past them towards the garage. I was in the driver's seat of my Volvo before any of them were around the corner of the garage. I was beginning to wonder if they were walking to annoy me when they finally started to climb in.

As soon as the last door shut I was zooming away from the house and on to our driveway at 90 miles per hour. Emmett's thoughts entered my mind when I let my guard down slightly, "_Whoa, dude, you're a little too eager this morning aren't you?"_ he asked sarcastically.

I chuckled a little at that, "Yeah, Em, and you know why." I told him softly. He chuckled and sat back in his seat as I flew down our long driveway and onto the road. I settled into a comfortable speed for me as I reached the main road.

I sank into thoughts of Bella and my feelings for her as I drove the familiar route to school. I knew I loved her just by the feelings I get when I think about not being near her. When I think about losing her I feel like my chest is on fire and like I might collapse. I know it's wrong because she is the picture of innocence and I have killed people to survive, and she could probably never hurt a fly.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I pulled into the school parking lot. I slowly pulled into our regular space and turned the car off. My siblings stepped out of the car slowly and stood around talking to each other quietly as I climbed out of my car. I inconspicuously looked around the lot looking for the monstrosity of a truck that Bella drove. I saw her just pulling into a spot across the lot.

She started to get her things together and slowly climbed out of her rusted truck. She turned around with her bag slung over her shoulder and started to walk towards the school building. She quickly glanced at my family and I as she walked away, "_I know something is different about them and I don't plan on giving up on finding out what." _She thought determinedly to herself.

I sighed and looked up when Alice spoke to me, "Edward, don't forget that you have blood typing in Biology today." She reminded me with a stern look.

I frowned; I was planning on talking to Bella in Biology. Then an idea entered my mind, "You guys, I'm gonna sit by myself during lunch today." I told them with a small smile.

Everyone smiled gently except for Rosalie who huffed and stomped off, "_Don't worry, man. Sit with your girl today, see you later."_ Emmett thought to me as he jogged off after Rosalie.

Alice and Jasper just smiled at me before walking off to their respective classes. I walked to my class with a renewed hope for today. The rest of the morning passed by in a blur, all I could think about was the fact that I was going to be able to talk to Bella at lunch. I was excited to say the least to be able to learn more about this selfless woman.

When lunch finally came around I chose a table that was normally empty and it was near my family. I sat down and waited until I saw her enter the cafeteria with Jessica. Her eyes immediately slid to my families table; after a moment she looked down with a frown on her face. I tapped into her thoughts to see why she would be upset, "_Why isn't he here? Did he go home?"_ she thought sadly.

Jessica interrupted her thoughts when she asked if Bella wanted anything to eat, "No, I'll just get a lemonade." She murmured softly. I started to worry instantly; aren't humans supposed to eat at least 3 meals a day? She should eat more, I thought to myself as she and Jessica made their way through the line.

"_I was hoping he would stay so we could talk." _she thought sadly as she and Jessica sat down at their normal table. As soon as they sat down she laid her head down on top her arms and I watched as Jessica's eyes scanned the cafeteria.

_"Edward's starring at her again. I wonder what he sees in her."_ She thought as she whispered her observation into Bella's ear. Bella's head snapped up when Jessica mentioned me. She swiveled her head in my direction, when I knew I had her attention I used my pointer finger to gester that I wanted her to sit with me.

Jessica's voice sounded shocked when she said, "Does he mean you?" she asked incredulously.

Bella started to stand up with her lemonade in one hand, "He must need help with Biology work or something." She said softly. "_I hope she buys that."_ She thought hopefully.

Bella turned her back to Jessica and started to walk in my direction. Jessica starred at her back in awe, "_Yeah right, him and his family are the smartest people here."_ She thought with envy.

I quickly turned my attention back to Bella as she stood across from me behind the chair. She seemed nervous or scared so I smiled up at her in a friendly fashion. "Why don't you sit with me today?" I asked in a gentle voice as not to scare her.

She slowly took a seat across from me slowly, "_Well, this is different." _She thought slowly.

I chuckled softly, "You look nervous." I told her softly.

She shook her head, "No, just shocked is all." She replied confidently. I smiled softly and decided that I would focus solely on our conversation and not on her thoughts.

I starred at the table in front of her, "You're not hungry?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head quickly, "No, aren't you?" she asked back.

I chuckled gently at the irony, "No, I'm not hungry." I told her softly.

She nervously untwisted the cap off of her drink and took a small sip. It was killing me not knowing what she was thinking so I took a quick glimpse, "_I wanna know what he is so bad. It's killing me not knowing."_ She thought to herself.

I sighed, "My family is furious with me, you know?" I told her softly.

Her eyes widened slightly, "Is it because of me?" she asked softly, innocently.

I shook my head, "No, they are mad at me because I'm running a risk for us talking to you." I told her as truthfully as I could. I knew Rosalie would kill me later for practically giving us away but I had to talk to her, get her to talk.

Her eyes widened even more, "How?" she asked, shocked by what I had admitted to her.

I shook my head to clear it slightly, "I shouldn't be talking to you about any of this." I told her gently.

She nodded in understanding, "It's okay." She responded gently with a soft smile.

The bell rang at that moment and she jumped up, "We're going to be late." She said quickly, picking up her bag.

I took the cap from her bottle and started to spin it between my fingers, "I'm not going to class today." I told her as I watched the cap spin.

She looked at me for a moment before fast walking out of the cafeteria. I watched her until she was gone then rose out of my seat. I slipped the cap into my pocket and headed towards my car.

Sorry this one is so short and that it is probably crap but I have been having major writers block but please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey guys!I'm so sorry about taking soooooo long to update!I have been sooooo busy and my life has been full of drama lately just hope you guys can forgive me and review anyway .this chapter should be good but please let me know what you think. I'm going to try to update every Sunday night but I don't know yet .

When I got to my car I slid in easily and pulled the lemonade cap out of my pocket. I starred at it for a moment before I slid my Claire De Lune CD in. I sat back slowly and allowed the gently melodies flow through my body. I blocked out every thought and worry in my mind and allowed my eyes to drift closed. All I could see behind my closed lids was a heart shaped face with deep chocolate brown eyes and button nose. I relished in the feeling in my heart when I saw those beautiful brown eyes.

Another melody other than the Claire De Lune flowing through the speakers. I gripped the lemonade top gently in my palm as the melody came to me naturally, easily and I slowly moved my fingers in the pattern that I would if I had a piano. I smiled with my eyes still closed as the melody came to a close. A name for the melody instantly came to mind and I smiled at how perfect it fit.

I was yanked out of my own world when I heard the heartbeat distinctly belonging to the woman who held my heart. My head snapped in that direction quickly and what I saw made me see red. I saw My Bella being dragged along the sidewalk by a certain Mike Newton. Then I heard his thoughts, "_Her breathing is really shallow, I wonder if she's conscious."_ He thought worriedly. I was about to snap and kill him for hurting her but I caught her thoughts, "_I just wish he would lay me on the sidewalk and leave me alone."_ I breathed a chuckle when I knew she was at least conscious.

I was jogging across the parking lot at human pace the next second. "Is she okay?" I asked loudly when I got closer. He had set her on the sidewalk and she had her cheek on the pavement, "NO," she groaned out. I chuckled lightly, "What happened?" I asked Newton as I kneeled down by her head.

Newton sighed, "I don't know, we were doing blood typing in biology and she suddenly got sick. She didn't even prick her finger." He explained quickly. I tuned into her thoughts, "_I hope that I don't throw up on Edward,"_ she thought self-consciously. I shook my head, "I'll take her," I said quietly as I scooped her up gently in my arms. The warmth of her body near mine felt amazing but I shook my head to stay focused.

I walked quickly as her eyes popped open to stare at me in shock, "_What is he doing? All this rocking is not helping my stomach."_ She thought nervously. "What are you doing?" she asked quickly as she clenched her eyes closed to try to control her stomach.

I quickly held her slightly away from my body so she didn't rock as badly. She looked at my face for a second but I watched ahead of us, "_he is supporting all my weight on his two arms and it isn't bothering him. Something really is different about him and his family."_ She thought suspiciously.

I decided to turn her thoughts away from me, "So, you faint at the sight of blood huh?" I asked with a smirk down in her direction. I found it oddly ironic that I was in love with a girl who got sick to the thing that I craved. Sickly ironic that is.

She huffed, "It's more complicated than that," she said stubbornly. I chuckled and listened to her thoughts for the real reason, "_There's no reason to tell him that I can smell it and that's why I'm sick. It smell's disgusting." _She thought stiffly.

I frowned as I pushed open the door to the office and carried her in. Mrs. Cope saw us immediately and gasped, "What happened?" she asked hurriedly.

I sighed as she pushed open the door to the nurse's room, "Blood typing in biology," I explained shortly.

The nurse sighed when she heard my explanation, "There's always one," she said briefly as she went out with Mrs. Cope to get an icepack for Bella's forehead.

She was staring at me when I asked her, "How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

She shrugged, "The room has partially stopped spinning," she retorted softly. I tapped into her thoughts to make sure she was telling the truth, "_I feel better now but it might've helped if I had eaten something at lunch- wait, no, that would've definitely made me throw up."_ She thought regrettably.

I tried not to smile as she closed her eyes. This would be an interesting afternoon.

Sorry this is so short but im using my dad's WiFi on his phone and he needs his phone back. Please review and ill try to update next Sunday if I feel inspired. Love y'all so much


	12. Chapter 12

AN

ok so as you guys have noticed I haven't been updating as much as I should because of the lack of reviews so for that reason I have decided to discontinue this story and start on a different one. this one I have been working on for a while so I already have a few chapters ready to type up. if this story doesn't get more reviews than this one then I will lose inspiration again so can you guys please help me. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone but please don't stop reading my stories because of it. if you have any questions or concerns please PM me.

Thank you


	13. Chapter 13

AN

Ok, I won't quit on Midnight Sun and I am still gonna do this new story but I wont update midnight sun tonight I'll try to update it and Crazy In Love tomorrow if I can since I don't have school I should be able too. just hang with me and I have to thanks my readers who are being so nice about this and inspiring me to keep going all of you who reviewed asking me not to quit:THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love all of you so much!JI'll update within the next 2 days I promise on both my storiesJ


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

Blood-typing part 2

AN: this is going to be really short but I hope you like it… please review.J

After a few moments of a silent Bella I was going to ask her if she was okay when the nurse came bustling back in with an icepack. Bella's eyes popped open when she heard the door swing open again. The nurse stood beside Bella and placed the icepack on her forehead lightly. she fluttered near Bella for a few seconds asking her how she felt and such this seemed to get on Bella's nerves, "_I wish she would stop worrying so much. I'm honestly fine. I hate it when people try to be attentive to me."_ she thought.

I could tell that she was trying to resist heaving a sigh and crossing her arms petulantly. I had to cover my chuckle up with a fake cough. I couldn't help it. Bella is very intriguing and it didn't really help that I loved her irrevocably. I found everything she did funny unless it actually harmed her.

She sat up after a few moments and tried to hand the icepack to the nurse, "_I'm feeling better now I think I'm ok," _she thought slowly. she said the same to the nurse but the nurse tried to convince her to sit back down. Before Bella had to argue Mike Newton came through the door with another invalid.

I immediately smelled the blood wafting towards us coming from the boy going limp in Mike's arms I remembered what Bella thought about the smell making her sick and I heard, "_Oh no, I can smell it,"_ she thought suddenly.

I urged her into the lobby quickly, "Bella, go into the lobby now," I urged quietly. she turned and caught the door before it closed. I followed right behind her.

When we were in the lobby I smiled at her, "Are you okay?" I asked her gently. She still looked pale and she had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead.

She smiled back lightly, "Yeah, thanks for staying with me by the way," she murmured. I smiled, "_He is really thoughtful."_ she thought, in what sounded like a wistful tone.

I smiled, "No problem at all," I replied gently.

she smiled before it was wiped off her face, "_Oh, crap, I have gym next," _she thought regrettably. then came her actual words, "Ugh, I so don't want to go to gym next." she said with an eye roll.

I chuckled at her words, "I can help you with that," I told her quietly in her ear so Mrs. Cope wouldn't hear me, "Go look sick." I told her softly.

she nodded slowly but her thoughts caught my attention, "_Oh my God, how does he do that? My legs feel like jello and my heart sounds like a sledgehammer." _she thought nervously.

I smirked as she made her way to the chairs unsteadily. it made me strangely proud that I could do that to her. I shook myself out of it and went to stand at Mrs. Cope's desk.

She looked up when I was standing in front of her, "Oh, hello, Edward, what can I do for you?" she asked sweetly. her thoughts always have disgusted me, "_He's way to young. I shouldn't think about him like that. too young too young."_ she chanted in her thoughts.

I pulled my best persuasion eyes, "Well, you see, Bella has gym next hour and I don't think she feels well enough to go. I was wondering if I could give her a ride home." I said with my most persuasive voice.

her eyes fluttered before she said, "Of course, dear. do you need a pass too?" she asked nicely.

I shook my head, "No, I have spanish next and Mrs. Goff won't mind." I told her softly.

she nodded and continued to work. I walked over to Bella and if I didn't know any better I would say that she was sick. she was pondering in her thoughts how I could get pretty much any woman I wanted to agree with me.

I almost chuckled but I didn't, "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you again?" I asked in a whisper. I smirked when her eyes flashed at me.

"I'll walk," she said defensively but her thoughts were interesting, "_His arms did make me feel safe…-no! Bella think straight. you are independent."_ she thought to herself.

I smiled as she stood up unsteadily and we headed to my car. When we were outside she thanked me for helping her out and I told her that it was no problem. she started to walk in the direction of her truck but I stopped her, "Where are you going?" I asked in an angry voice.

Her thoughts were confused, "_I am going home…" _she thought trailing off in confusion. "I'm going to drive home." she told me as if it was obvious.

I shook my head, "No, you shouldn't drive when you've just had a fainting spell. I'll drive you home." I told her strictly.

her thoughts immediately turned to her truck, "_But my truck…" _then, "But I can't just leave my truck here over night." she told me strongly.

I shook my head with a chuckle as we reached my car, "I'll have Alice drop it off at your house after school." I told her as I walked around to get in.

her thoughts turned to running but she thought better of it and climbed in with a pout marring her face. I turned up the heat so she would be comfortable and then I turned Debussy on low for some background noise.

her thoughts were shocked after a few moments, "_he likes Debussy too?" _she thought in amazement. I was just as shocked that she knew what this calming music was, "You listen to Debussy?" she asked after a quiet moment.

I nodded, "You know them too?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

she nodded, "Yeah, my mom loves them," she murmured with a smile.

we fell back into silence after that, it wasn't uncomfortable it was just nice. her thoughts were even eerily quiet. the only sounds were coming from the speakers as I pulled into her driveway.

she turned to me, "Thank you again for getting me out of gym and driving me home." she said softly, "_He may have a lot of mood swings but he is really sweet."_ she thought with a soft smile on her beautiful face.

I smiled back and nodded, "It was no problem and Alice will have your truck back before Charlie gets home, I promise." she smiled in thanks and went to open the door , "Oh, Bella, Sweet dreams," I breathed in her direction and I could see her eyes go glassy, "_Holy Crow, what was that?" _she thought as she stumbled her way up the driveway and into the house.

I drove away when she was in the house safely. I drove back to the school to pick up my siblings and I savored her smell all the way back.

AN: I'm on a roll tonight. I updated both my stories on the same nightJ im proud of myself. J I hope you liked it please review on both.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

AN: Ok, I hope you guys like this chapter and I have to thank my new beta, CookieWolfie27, she is a great author and is helping me a lot with my storiesJ. Well I hope you like this chapter.

As I pulled back into the high school parking lot I glanced at the clock on my dash. I sighed and leaned my head back, deciding not to go to the last forty-five minutes of Spanish. I hoped that Bella would start to feel better. I smiled as the thought of the smell of blood making her sick. Like I said before it was sickly ironic.

The melody that floated through my mind, before I saw Mike dragging my Bella's limp body, came flooding back through my mind. It easily flowed from my head, down my arms, and into my fingers which were placed on the steering wheel. I smiled as her face interrupted my vision. Her heart-shaped face, button nose, and deep brown eyes made the warmth in my chest spread to the very tips of my fingers and toes.

As the sweet melody ended I sighed and my eyes didn't open until I heard a tap on my window. I jumped and Emmett's laughter boomed outside the car, "_Wow, Brother, never knew that I could scare you. How did you not hear us?" _he asked in his thoughts.

I shrugged as my family climbed in, "I don't know, Emmett. I was distracted." I told him nonchalantly. Alice stood outside my window with a wide smile, she saw what I was going to ask her, "Alice, can you hot-wire Bella's truck?" I asked her with a small chuckle.

She started to bounce on the balls of her feet, "Of course, and I'll follow you to her house." I nodded as she danced away to Bella's truck.

I shook my head with a smile at my sister's antics, and then Rosalie and Jasper had to ruin my mood. Rosalie: "_Ugh! This is disgusting. I still cannot believe he fell for a human. He is completely and utterly stupid." _She spat in her thoughts and I knew she meant for me to hear them. Jasper: "_Hmmmmm, she does smell quite mouthwatering. I wonder how he does it. It must be quite difficult. I can barely stand it and I took a short hunt 2 days ago."_ He thought this with no intention of me hearing but I did anyway.

I growled at both of my siblings and Jasper had the decency to at least look ashamed, although Rosalie glared right back at me. "_It's true. You are putting our whole family in danger because of this meaningless human." _she thought menacingly with a sneer on her face.

That thought made my fingers grip the steering wheel so hard that I heard and felt the crunching under my fingers. I growled so loud it made Rosalie shrink back in her seat. "She is not a meaningless human," I growled at her, "just because I'm happy for a change you feel the need to belittle and harm the person who makes me happy. I haven't felt this happy in over ninety years, Rosalie, please allow me this one reprieve from our dull existence." I heard the growling dull as I spoke and by the end of my rant I sounded as if I was begging.

Rosalie slowly relaxed and nodded reluctantly, "_I'm sorry, Edward, I only acted like I did because I care for this family and I care for you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'll try to be civil from now on though, I promise." _she thought softly. She seemed to be genuine so I nodded and pulled out of the school parking lot with Alice following me.

An afterthought occurred to me, "Oh, Rosalie, I can take care of myself. I appreciate that you want to watch out for me but I can do that myself." I told her gently.

She shrugged, "You're my little brother, it's my job to watch out for you," she said with a grin, "_and this family, whether you like it or not."_ she thought grinning even wider.

I just chuckled and shook my head as I drove down the streets towards Bella's house. I knew I had to slow my speeds because that decrepit truck of Bella's couldn't go over 55 without sputtering. You would think that, being a teenager, she would like speed but she isn't a normal teenager. I shook my head again with a wry smile and slowed to 60 hoping that Alice could see me and follow me by that.

When we finally reached her house I stopped in front of her house on the street and Alice cut the engine and coasted into the driveway. We were quick and quiet about it and when Alice slipped into the backseat I sped off at my maximum speed.

Alice smiled at me as she showed me a vision she had earlier that day. It showed me sitting at my piano moving my fingers languidly. It had been so long since I played and I knew that she was excited. "_I'm not going to tell anyone because I want it to be a surprise."_ she thought with a huge smile.

I nodded and smiled myself. I knew that I hadn't smiled this much in too many years and it saddened me in a way because I knew that that fact hurt my family. They didn't like the fact that I have been lonely all of these years but I knew that they were overjoyed that I was happy about someone now.

My speeding had gotten us home in record time and we all made our way inside at a human pace. All of my siblings said hello to Esme and went along to do their own activities. I headed straight for my piano and as I sat down and ran my fingers over the ivory keys memories came flooding back. I remembered the day that Carlisle and Esme got married and my fingers automatically began to play Esme's favorite that I had written specifically for their relationship.

I closed my eyes as I heard all activity in the house cease. I smiled as I heard shocked thoughts coming from everyone except for Alice. Esme: "_Oh my goodness, I can't believe he's playing again. Oh, I'm so proud of you, Darling." _she thought tenderly as she stopped studying her blueprint to listen. Rosalie: "_I can't believe this girl-Bella- has actually got him playing again. I'm sorry, Edward." _she thought apologetically. Alice: "_I'm proud of you, Edward." _she thought with a broad smile. Emmett: "_Wow, good job, Bro. I'm happy you got your groove back."_ he thought jovially. Jasper: "_I'm happy Bella makes you happy, Brother."_ he thought sincerely. Carlisle wasn't home but I knew when he got back from the hospital that he would hear of it from everyone.

I smiled as Esme's favorite came to an end and my fingers immediately started playing the one that I thought of in the car today. "_I've never heard that one before. I wonder what made him compose it."_ Esme thought in her normal motherly tone. I heard her foot steps behind me and her familiar scent wafted over me as I played. She placed her hand on my shoulder and closed her eyes as she took in the pretty melody.

As the piece ended she sighed, "Did this girl, Bella, inspire this, Edward?" she asked softly with a small grin.

I chuckled and took the lemonade cap out of my pocket. I looked at it for a moment and nodded, "Yes, she did, it's called Bella's Lullaby." I told her with a content smile. She just smiled and nodded as she ruffled my hair in a motherly manner.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

A/N: Hey, guys, I know you guys probably hate me but I haven't had time to update. I hope you guys like this chapter. This chapter is the night after he wrote Bella's lullaby and the next chapter is the Port Angeles thing. I knew these things happened in different orders in the book but like I said my story if you don't like it don't read it and this is FAN-fiction we're supposed to make the stories our own.

I played different songs until about seven o'clock when I felt like I could head to Bella's and wait until she went to sleep. As I was heading out the door Alice and Esme smiled at me from the living room, "_She will still be talking to Charlie when you get there but she will be going to her room a little bit after you get there." _Alice told me when she saw that I was going on a short hunt before I get to Bella's house.

I smiled at her in gratitude and headed out the front door. As soon as my feet hit the gravel of the drive way I took off. I ran as fast as I could to let my head clear a bit because my families mixed reactions to Bella had me very anxious. I knew a quick hunt and run would help calm me a bit, but I also knew that seeing Bella and smelling her scent, telling me she was alive and well, would help the most.

When I got to a small clearing before her house I saw a herd of deer and let my instincts take over. I took a leap and landed the one that took the longest amount of time to start running. The animal let out a gargled scream when my teeth sank into the biggest artery of its neck. As soon as the small deer had no blood left I dug a small grave for it and buried it without getting a speck of blood or dirt on my clothes. I was always the cleanest compared to my family when I hunted.

I took off running again when I was done and I reached Bella's house in a few moments. I climbed a tree right on the edge of the woods beside her house and listened carefully. She was still in the living room with her father and she was just asking him about going to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela.

"Dad, can I please go? I'll be back before nine." She said but her thoughts shocked me, "_I need to ask Angela some things about the Cullen's anyway."_ She thought seriously. My mouth dropped open and my mind went into overdrive. What could she have to ask Angela about my family anyway? I really hoped that she wouldn't ask anything that could cause suspicion.

After a few moments he answered her, "Sure, Bells, just please be careful." He said nervously. He may be very shy but he really did love his daughter. I liked Chief Swan, he cared about his daughter's welfare but he didn't smother her.

I could hear the smile in her voice when she replied, "Thanks, Dad, well goodnight." She said quietly before she padded upstairs. "_At least this will give me the chance to get out of Forks."_ She thought as she grabbed her toiletry items and went to take a shower. I let my mind think about what she wanted to ask Angela about my family as I waited for her to come back to her room.

After about ten minutes she reentered her room with wet hair and ratty sweats. I smiled and shook my head; even dressed like that she was beautiful. She crawled under her covers and picked the torn-up copy of Wuthering Heights and began to read. For the next thirty minutes her thoughts followed the lines in the book and I sat on the tree branch waiting for her to fall asleep. Finally her head started to bob and she jerked up. She sighed after a moment and closed the book, "_I'm tired, time for bed. I can't wait to see Edward Cullen tomorrow."_ She thought with a slight smile before she slid farther under the covers and curled up into a tight ball.

I waited outside her window until her breathing deepened and evened out. I slowly and carefully slid her window up and climbed through quietly. I closed the window behind me and made my way to her rocking chair. I sat down slowly and sighed deeply; trying to get her scent into my nose so I could get used to it again. My throat burned but it was not nearly as bad as it was the first time I saw her. I stared at her sleeping form unabashedly and smiled slightly as she sighed in her sleep and turned toward me.

At about midnight she started to talk and I smiled when my name came out of her lips, "Edward, stay," she sighed into the air. I stood carefully and made my way to her side. I knelt by her bed and put my hand about an inch away from her cheek. She smiled again as if she could sense my presence and her face followed my hand as I moved it away. I smiled tenderly and I had the strongest urge to stroke her face and her hair to let her know that I was there and I wasn't going anywhere.

I smiled, "I love you," I whispered so low that I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me. When I went to stand and walk back to the other side of her room she made a sad sound and her hand reached out from her bed. I froze and stared at her to make sure she was still asleep; she was but she acted as if she knew I was there. I walked back to her side and stayed kneeling by her bed for the rest of the time I was there that night.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter it was the best I could come up with today. Please review and don't hate me. I love y'all.


End file.
